The present disclosure relates to in-well acoustic telemetry systems for communications in subterranean well systems.
In-well type acoustic telemetry systems have difficulty transmitting adequate acoustic output, for example, when applied external pressure on a housing of the in-well type acoustic telemetry system can alter system response. There is a need to remove external factors that can alter acoustic transmission and reception in in-well type acoustic telemetry systems.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.